Of Voices and Names
by Quantum27
Summary: Generations one-shot. Again, a sort of trying to explain Classic Sonic's voice and silence. Based off a prompt inside.


For the prompt I found :

"For the past twelve years of your life, you haven't spoken a word, what makes you speak?"

The small blue hedgehog looked at the mad genius carefully. Choosing his words as if it was an important speech he said "That echidna didn't deserve to be tricked like that, he- eh, Knuckles probably had been spent his whole life on that island, he probably didn't know better. That and you hurt Tails. He couldn't come see this planet. Now I find you kidnapped that girl, ehm, Rosy? Yeah, that Rascal. I think I'm allowed to some speech." The doctor eyed the little rodent carefully. This had been the first time he had heard the little pest talk with a simple 'I'm Outta here'. This whole thing was a test was to see if the little blue pest would still save someone he disliked highly. Which proved he would, considering he saved the young obsessed fan girl. Speech was something he hadn't thought of. The young hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently. All he wanted to do was go home, and tell Tails of the odd Little Planet. Deciding to continue the conversation Robotnik said "So, you're expressing your distaste with my actions?"

The light blue hedgehog's face phased into an annoyed expression. "No, Robuttnik, I was wondering why the sky is blue, of course I was telling you my distaste!" Ah, sarcasm did seem like something the young hedgehog would be good at. "Just a question you little blue pest, no need to get angry." The blue rat rolled his eyes. Honestly, who did he think he was? Well Robotnik was in no position to say anything. He was sitting in a ruined mech. It didn't even have a weapons system in the first place. Suddenly the doctor's mind thought of something. "Your, friend, Tails was it? Yes that was his name. The question, that needs to be asked is simply, what is yours?" The young hedgehog huffed. "Do you want the people's name for me, or the old one?"

"What?"

The hedgehog face palmed. Then after rolling his eyes, again he said, "You want the one the people of Mobius have named the blue blur, or the one I will never use again? 'Cause you better choose quick, I'm on tight schedule!" He pointed to his wrist dramatically, to an invisible watch.

What did the hedgehog mean? Basically he was saying his Hero name, or his Norma-

"One,"

Wait what?

"Two,"

Which should he choose!?

"Thre-"

"The people's one you little pest!"

The hedgehog chuckled slightly "Fine, your choice, the names Sonic, the Hedgehog." Sonic? Like a sonic boom? That only happens when you break the sou- Oh. A fitting name for his rival. Seeing the doctor's first bewildered expression and then clicking into place caused the hedgehog to laugh.

"Way Past Cool! Right?" The hedg- Sonic said overly animated. The doctor suddenly groaned, suddenly realizing Sonic had said the people's name. He could of learned that anytime. An over exaggerated sad frown appeared on Sonic's face. "Ah, Robuttnik, don't be sad, it's not like I actually own either of my names. After all Sonic is the people's name. The other name was my old life's name. By the way, I'm Outta here!" A blue blur rushed away from the poor excuse of a villain.

Roughly Ten Years Later

"So, that was my first incident with time travel. I try to go back to Little Planet every year too. It's like tradition now. Right Tails?" the hedgehog said finishing his story. The golden fox smiled "Right Sonic!"

Speaking of tradition, Sonic was doing his annual birthday tradition, telling a story of one of his past adventures. Not that he didn't do this not on his birthday, but it was tradition to tell at least one story. Of Course normally his younger self wasn't sitting across the table during this. "Wow, Sonic," Vector said slightly surprised "I didn't think you got into time travel that young!" Shadow looked like he was suppressing a smirk, "If the Faker didn't just make it up." Amy looked astonished that Sonic lying was even a thought in itself. "But that was the adventure I meet Sonic, so it has to be true."

The red echidna laughed, "Amy, you aren't the most reliable source when it comes to stuff about Sonic." The 'Gentle' Rose looked like she was going to explode. "Amy!" Cream looked appalled, "Not on Mr. Sonic's birthday!" The pink hedgehog calmed herself, "Okay, but only for Sonic."

Several conversations arose at once. The eldest blue hedgehog looked to the younger one, who was staring at his cake, apparently deep in thought. "Hey, what's up Little Me?" The young one's head jerked up suddenly realizing he was in the presence of others. "Um, Can I ask you a question?"

The lighter blue hedgehog's voice was soft and slightly raspy but all in all it was just Sonic's voice, just younger. "Sure, what's eating at your, um, my mind?" The small hedgehog took a deep breath.

"It's just, you use your voice all the time like it's **normal.** That and you talk to Robotnik like he's someone you see on a regular basis. Kinda hard to believe, that for the past year or two, the most I've ever said was to Tails. In fact I only talked to Egghead for the first time, only what, two months ago, maybe less. You talking this much, would be me in a talkative mood plus a thousand. That and everyone around you uses the people's name. Like it's actually **yours.** That's… just, I don't know, weird. It's not our name. I don't know. I, just, I, you don't say 'The names Sonic the Hedgehog' you say 'I'm Sonic the Hedgehog' You know what I'm rambling and everyone is looking at us."

Realizing that his younger counterpart was right he looked to everyone else- now quickly avoiding his gaze. He then directed his gaze back to his lighter blue counterpart, who was back to staring at his cake just not quite as intently. Taking a breath he drew a breath and ran his hands over his face. He was going to teach a life lesson, to himself. Eh, stranger things had happened.

"First of all, it's not healthful not to talk to anyone. Trust me, someone talking from experience. You don't really talk because you don't know a lot of people, you aren't used to it yet. That and eventually the name thing, we uh, um well," he paused thinking carefully, "We grow into the people's name. Besides we kept true to our word, right? We never used our old one again, so it would be hard to use that one and the people's one, right?" The smaller one's head bobbed in a yes motion. Then slightly awkward, the older one forced his face to look at his friends, who looked as awkward as he felt. "Um, who made the cake?" the younger Sonic's voice questions. Everyone started looking at each other. A annoyed sigh was heard from across the table, "I made it, Faker."

"Really? Shads because I-" the young Sonic shushed the elder one.

"It's good cake, like, way past cool, cake." The young one said in an awkward compliment. Shadow looked slightly pleased and confused at the same time. The Young Tails came up behind the Sonics.

"Sonic can you tell me a story?" His chipper voice asked. The hedgehog only raised an eyebrow. From across the table the elder Tails added "Yeah, one Sonic told a story, you should too!" Murmurs of agreements went across the table.

"Fine," the young one rolled his eyes then making a dramatic show of getting comfortable he started, "So, I was in Marble Zone, right? There's lava everywhere, I can't be afford to be hit by a badnik, and I'm low on rings! So what I really need is a miracle…"


End file.
